


Stratagem

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Series: Changes [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Changes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800049
Kudos: 6





	Stratagem

**Malcolm**

I'm not afraid of him and he knows it. In some way I think he likes that I faced up to him, even though I gave ground when he came in.

He tells me Trip is his and that surprises me. The possessiveness in his voice surprises me too. I hadn't thought that the captain would behave that way, but it's a language I understand well.

I am well acquainted with the 'etiquette' of domination, and there is no doubt that the captain is a dominant lover.

There are times when it is much more rewarding to take the submissive part. This is one of those times. There is an art to using submission to get what one wants. I don't control; I don't nag, but there is something in this exchange that I want and I'm content play by Archer's rules to get it.

He thinks he has me right where he wants me. He doesn't realise, yet, that he's not the one calling the shots here. One of the reasons I hold the position I have on board _Enterprise_ is because I understand stratagem. I spent years learning and perfecting the art of playing into a position that is right where I want to be.

Archer told me to come to his cabin tomorrow night. I'm not exactly sure what he has in mind, but I'm interested to find out. I'm interested to see how Trip works with the new dynamic.

I settle to sleep with a satisfied smile on my lips. Whatever happens, tomorrow night is looking very promising indeed.

*******

**Trip**

Jon hasn't sent me home like that in a long time. I can't help thinkin' that I did somethin' last night to piss him off. He told me that wasn't it, he said he had somethin' else he hadda do…but I'm not convinced. He's hardly spoken to me today. He usually checks in a few times during the day…never anythin' vital ya know? He just comms me or comes by Engineerin' to say hi and have a look around. We both know it's his way of letting me know we're okay. He knows I get worried when those things change.

I'm worried now. He commed me just after the start of my shift this mornin'; told me he wanted me to come by after work and that was it; nothin' else all day. I just know I've done somethin'—or maybe it's somethin' I didn't do. My gut's been churnin' all day and my mind won't let up tryin' to figure what I did wrong.

I glance at the chrono on the wall of my office. It's nearly time for my shift to finish. I figure I'll drop by my cabin, shower and freshen up, maybe wear that blue shirt he likes so much. Whatever I've done to piss him off, I gotta make it right. I gotta fix it. Maybe it's all this stuff with Malcolm. I don't care about Malcolm that much that I want it to spoil what I've got goin' with Jonny…least I don't think I do.

I don't know anymore, just what I want.

*******

**Archer**

He's right on time, just as I expected he would be. I look him over as he steps into my cabin. He's wearing black jeans and a blue-grey shirt that complements the color of his eyes, which he turns on me, raking me from head to foot. God he's sex on legs and he knows it. I like this side of him. He treats me as an equal here, different to his response to me last night, but not outside the bounds of our new footing. I let him look me over for a moment and then I step forward to greet him.

"Malcolm."

"Archer," he says. He's dropped the ranks, but he doesn't use my first name. The significance is not lost on me. I smile, feeling the first stirring of lust as I turn away to pour wine. No beer tonight; this evening has a slightly higher tone to it. I offer him a glass which he takes, meeting my eyes, head held high as he sips appreciatively.

"Trip should be along soon," I say and he nods, a tiny smirk touching his lips.

I find myself glancing to the door wondering when Trip will get here, wondering what his reaction will be. I know I've had my lover on edge today he's a little unsure of us, of me and that's what I intended. I want him a little rattled and insecure.

The door bell rings and I meet Malcolm's eyes for an instant we both turn to face the door, standing shoulder to shoulder and I keep my voice light as I call, "Come in."

Trip steps into the room, smiling brightly. I see he's taken a little extra effort tonight. The faded jeans and the blue shirt that I always like to see him in. I look him over, not speaking, letting him orient himself. He looks at me, and then glances at Malcolm. The smile slips just a notch and he turns a puzzled gaze on me.

I grin at him, loving the confusion that slowly spreads across his features. My Trip can be adorably stupid sometimes. I step forward.

"Come over here," I let a silken tone of command creep into my voice, the tone that has the power to make him melt. He doesn't move. He swallows hard and looks at Malcolm, unsure how to take this.

Malcolm's lips quirk in that same, tiny smirk he showed me a few minutes ago. "You're not going to defy a direct command, are you, Trip?"


End file.
